Harry Potter y la travesía de los Horrocruxes
by Folfus
Summary: Weno es mi 1er fanfic espero sus reviews. Soi malo pa los summary.100 chileno
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y la travesía de los Horrocruxes

Era un día lluvioso y nublado en Privet Drive, ya eran 3 días de intenso temporal. En la casa de los Dursley habían pequeñas filtraciones en las ventanas, las paredes estaban húmedas y los zócalos mohosos. Harry permanecía desde hacía horas acostado en su cama, Ron miraba hacia la ventana viendo como las gotas caían sin parar y Hermione se encontraba muy interesada en un libro de encantamientos avanzados que le habían comprado sus padres para su cumpleaños número 16.

Harry sólo esperaba a que la lluvia dejara de caer para partir hacia la casa de sus padres con sus dos mejores amigos, pero aunque como es el clima en Inglaterra, él pensaba que la llovizna tenía para unos cuántos días más.

-Oye Harry, ¿tienes alguna galleta o algo así?- preguntó Ron.

-No Ron, disculpa, no me siento capaz de mandar a Hedwig a comprar dulces a Honeydukes, se puede enfermar o le podría pasar algo.- dijo Harry.

-Está bien, por lo menos puedo hacer agua- dijo Ron tomando una pequeña taza que había cerca de él -_¡Aguamenti!_-Acto seguido de la varita brotó un chorro de agua que llenó la taza.

-¡Que bien, me salió perfecto!- Pero entonces el agua se desvaneció.

-Vamos Ron, pronto te saldrá bien.- dijo Hermione.

-Ojalá...- Y se desplomó en la silla.

Pasó la tarde, y con ella la noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche, Ron ya se había quedado dormido y Harry y Hermione comentaban como podrían viajar al Valle de Godric.

-¿Tú crees que nos podríamos ir en el autobús noctámbulo?- dijo Hermione.

-No lo creo, es muy peligroso, deberíamos irnos en escoba, tu ya puedes hacer magia y yo creo que sabes hacer el encantamiento desilusionador, ¿Cierto?- dijo Harry.

-Si, claro.

-Entonces ya está decidido.- Y dicho esto se durmieron.

Muy lejos de ahí, en un lugar oculto de Inglaterra, Lord Voldemort había citado a una reunión de Mortífagos para decidir que iban a hacer ahora que Lord Voldemort había regresado al poder, cuando ya todos estaban atentos y en sus lugares, Voldemort habló.

-¡Atención!- gritó- ¡Estamos nuevamente en nuestro apogeo!

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos los Mortífagos.

-¡Debemos volver a las andanzas!- tronó Voldemort.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los Mortífagos con más fuerza aún.

-¡Entonces, damos por comenzada la era de Lord Voldemort, vuelvan a sus trabajos, Fenrir, Severus, quédense, tengo una misión especial para ustedes.

-Sí Señor.- respondieron ambos.

Después de que todos los Mortífagos que quedaban se fueran, Voldemort hizo pasar a Fenrir y Snape a una pequeña sala.

-Bueno, mi misión para ti Fenrir, es viajar a América del Sur a reclutar a Hombres lobo y más Mortífagos, mientras que tu Severus, debes hacer pociones de ataque, revitalizadoras y otras.

-¿Y para qué señor?- preguntó Snape.

-Tengo planeado atacar Hogwarts.

-Harry, ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione.

-¡Ey, ¡Despiértate Viejo!- dijo Ron.

-Q-que pasó...- respondió por fin Harry.

-¡Harry, ¡me asusté mucho, convulsionaste y echaste espuma por la boca!

Harry se miró el pijama y se dio cuenta que debajo de su cuello estaba húmedo y que tenia un poco de espuma en el mentón.

-Soñé con él...- susurró Harry.

-¿Con quién?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-Con Voldemort.- dijo Harry.


	2. Capi 2 ¡¡SEMI COMPLETO!

FOLFUS: No me resistí, el Capítulo es re-fuerte asi que si no estas loco por leerlo te recomiendo que esperes a que salga completo.

Capítulo 2: El inicio de la travesía. (semi-completo)

-¡Harry!

-Que…

-Me di cuenta de algo… - dijo Hermione.

-De que… - Respondió este.

- No nos podemos ir en escoba, va a tener que ser en el autobús diurno.

-¡Y porqué! – Respondió Harry exaltado.

-Piensa, - intervino Ron –Son demasiados baúles y somos tres. No se puede.

-Oh, es verdad.-Dijo Harry más calmado pero un poco decepcionado.

Un rato después todos estaban listos, y de pronto subió la Tía Petunia a la habitación de Harry y pidió amablemente a Ron y Hermione que salieran un momento.

Que raro… nunca había escuchado a Tía Petunia hablar así. - Se dijo Harry extrañado.

-Harry… ahora que te vas, vengo a pedirte algo que sé que no es fácil aceptar…

Cada vez Harry estaba más extrañado.

-¿Q-que es Tía?

-Vengo…vengo a pedirte disculpas.

Esto a Harry le cayó pesado.

- Sé que he sido mala contigo…-empezó a sollozar- y… y que nunca pude darte el calor de una madre, debido a mi asquerosa envidia a mi hermana.

-E...esto…-titubeó Harry no seguro de lo que estaba escuchando y viendo.

Tía Petunia no podía más con las lágrimas y se enjuagó la cara con su delantal.

-Tía… ustedes han sido muy malos conmigo, me han ignorado, golpeado, maltratado, encerrado y dejado pasar hambre… ¡y yo no les hice nada para merecer eso!

-¡LO SÉ! – De verdad parecía un mar de lágrimas- Es que tu tío… me obligaba.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Harry solo se dio cuenta que lo habían abrazado y que tenía sus mejillas muy húmedas, además sentía una sensación de gran resentimiento por parte de su tía.


End file.
